Disclosures have been made of methods and apparatus for forming a strap loop which may ultimately be used to bind a package or other object. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 31,353, 4,077,313, 4,079,667, and 4,378,262. While the methods and apparatus disclosed in these patents function well with respect to the applications for which they are intended, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for accommodating a variety of types of strap.
In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an improved method and apparatus that is particularly suitable for very thin strap such as "film" strap. It would also be beneficial if such an improved apparatus could be embodied in a relatively small, portable unit.